halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Jefferson Steel
Early Life Adam Steel was born on reach in 2489 during the war between the UNSC and the insurrectionists. His father was an ODST and his mother was a former marine, turned farmer. His father was away for the majority of Adams early childhood, leaving both him and his mother to run the farm. When he was the age of 13 his father died in combat when his squad was ambushed by rebel soldiers. The death of his father was one of a few reasons for him joining the marines five years later. He and his mother would continue to run the farm until he turned 18, when he was going to join the marine. This would create a rift between him and his mother as she did not want him to join encase she will never saw him again. Here attempts were pointless as whilst she didn’t want him to go, she knew a fire burned in him like his father. He left for New Alexandria to enlist. When he arrived in the city, he went directly to a recruitment centre and asked to join. The recruitment officer told him what the marines in tailed and what the risks were. Adam acknowledged the risk and signed up. He was given a medical, then sent to boot camp. Training Arriving at boot camp, he was put through thirteen rigorous weeks of boot camp and three weeks of marine combat training. During boot camp he would be trained by Senior Chief Petty Officer Tobias Ward, a ruthless and strict man, who was well known throughout the camp for his often dangerous training techniques. Adam would be one of many who would have hatred towards Ward, but would respect his techniques later in life. He made a few friends in the camp including fellow cadet Ackley who was transferred to the training facility on Reach from Earth. Both cadets would show great potential towards the end of their training. At the end of training, Ward ordered that a war game was to be done to test the cadets. Ward put the cadets up against fully trained and combat hardened marines. The cadets lost the match, when the did award told them that they only lasted as long as they did because he had put them through hell so that they would last longer than the other groups. ODST Adam, Ackley, Willis and Booth were stationed at different bases after boot camp, with Adam being stationed on the planet of Arcadia. He saw much action during his time on the planet, being promoted to lance corporal after several problematic encounters with a rebel flamethrower teams. When he was 32 and a corporal, he was selected to be a member of a new ODST company, called ‘Vampire Company’. A company of 300 ODSTs that will be sent on lone wolf mission or team mission, to locate the source of the flamethrowers and other anomalies in the known insurrectionist arsenal. He was approached by a ONI colonel named Arthur McClain, a respected and feared agent of ONI and ODST. McClain gave Adam a chose of becoming an ODST, provided he agreed to the terms an£ conditions. He agreed to the terms and was told to go an pack he belongings before they leave. Once he had packed, he was taken aboard the UNSC ‘Kraken’ a Charon class frigate which was in orbit of Arcadia. He would be put through training to see if he had what it took to be a ‘devil’. The drill instructor was his former instructor Tobias Ward who was getting slightly grey from age and stress. By the time the training was over over half of the candidates would be sent back as they had failed. After training those remaining where quickly outfitted with a sub class of ODST Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) that had stealth ability’s. Unfortunately it was unreliable which ment all of the ‘devils’ have to stay in the shadows. Steel would find the armour pointless due to its flaw. Adam was put into a team of six and sent aboard the UNSC ‘Jackdaw’ inbound to earth for his first mission as a ghost. The Jackdaw arrived at earth and deployed Steel’s squad in a modified civilian pelican to Rio de Janeiro. Their mission was to assassinate rebel leader and the possible head of the gorgon cartel, Major Nigel Caiman. They would work their way in and out of buildings following their pray. Steel would get to the majors jeep and plant a miniature explosive device that would be detonated by Steel when the Major was not in the midst of a massive group of people. Their mission was a success and Caiman was killed. Marcus Hammer After ONI had gone through the information taken from Caiman’s base, they discovered that he was not the leader of the Gorgon cartel. The actual lead was the self proclaimed General Marcus Hammer, a phocyoapthic and merciless insurrectionist that lead his group near the planet Oakus. Adam’s squad and two other squads were sent to Oakus on the ‘Jackdaw’ where they would assassinate Hammer. They would be given assistance from the OPDF (Oakus Planetary Defence Force), a formidable organisation created by the planets government as a way to break free of the UNSC - but keep their ships and equipment. When they arrived at Oakus, a pitch battle had already began. Hammer’s fleet (small as it was) was trying to gain access to one of the planets forerunner weapons that was converted into a ground too orbit laser. Hammer’s ship, the URF ‘Hammer of Freedom’ had made it’s way to the surface. The OPDF’S fleet held its ground, whilst the ‘Jackdaw’ made it’s way to the planets surface. Adams squad was deployed at the east entrance of the forerunner weapons station, whilst the other two squads were deployed a the north and west, with the OPDF at the south entrances. Steel and his squad moved towards the rebels that were holding the entrance and killed them before entering the station. The other squads and the OPDF troops moved in simultaneous and all four groups pushed their way to the control room. As Adam was advancing through the corridors, he noted the lack of rebel guards and all door to the control room being open. His team arrived at the control room before the others and began to open the door, which was locked. Adam was ordered to return to the top with Liz, to prevent enemy reinforcements from entering behind them. However, once the door was open, the control room erupted into flame as 7tons of explosives killed all three squads and levelled the forerunner structure. Adam and Liz were the only survivors, with Adam being put into a coma for the next tree months. Naval Academy Once he came out of his coma, he was greeted by Major McClain (recently demoted) who had brought Steel a chance to get revenge for the loss of his team and the recent death of his mother. After reading through the proposition that ONI gave him, he agreed to it and was given the chance to hunt Hammer down as a naval officer. When he was discharged from the hospital, he has sent to the naval academy at Earth to become a navy officer. During his time at the academy he was surprisingly very capable of being a naval officer, successfully passing his theory and practical exams with high scores in each. Though he was only fourth in the class, he was considered to be very intelligent, but very blunt when talking to his superiors and was almost thrown out of the academy for being too blunt. However he was saved from being thrown out due to him being apart of ONI section 3’s new project to kill Hammer. After graduating from the academy, he was brought aboard the ONI Midnight Stroll. A prowler owned by ONI and was considered non-existent to the UNSC. Steel was one of twenty naval, marine, Air Force and army personnel that had be recruited by McClain, to be apart of Operation: Dullahan. This operation required a naval officer who fitted the temperament and personality of Steel, unfortunately they could not find a similar person who wasn’t preoccupied- so they ordered that Steel be trained. Operation: Dullahan Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Humans Category:Characters